Bitter Coffee
by rainyday88
Summary: coffee shop, reporter meets vengence demon/x-over with btvs


author: rainyday88, april,  
email: rainydayinapril@yahoo.com  
disclaimer: i do not own *anything* please dont sue. i dont have anything anyone'd want anyways.  
spoilers: everything up to the season finale's of both shows. nothing new.  
feedback: would *really* be appriciated  
authors note: i swear i do not know where this came from. *shakes head* i think i should be even more worried than i was allready about my mental stability. ohhwell. this was kinda fun. *grins*   
paring: umm... not really one... uhh mentions of c/l c/c a/x   
  
  
bitter coffee  
  
  
The light haired demon held a sigh in as she watched the tiny blonde girl stare forlornly into her cup of coffee. She'd been lured here two hours ago, unable to deny the call of pain that emitted from the girl, so here she was *still* waiting for the girl to make her wish but all she'd done so far was whine about some idiotic farmboy with a martyr complex and his obsession with people baring the initials 'LL' and she was beggining to lose her patience.   
  
This was supposed to be easy. Routine. She'd been expecting to just slip right back into her old life like she'd never left it. But instead here she was bored to tears and worring about her store and 'wishing' she was *anywhere* but Kansas. Too bad about that little rule about not being able grant your own wishes that came with this lovely little job.  
  
She smiles at the girl, tries to incourage her to hurry up and wish for something so she can go back to California allready and check up on the progress that the repairs are making. Its been coming along nicely... one of the only good things to come from Xanders little attempts to make himself feel better for what he'd done to her. She knows better than to think that he's trying to win her back(she wouldnt go back to him anyways, the trust is gone in that relationship.)Xander could never be with a demon. She might be bored with this little assignment but getting her powers back has been better for her, it doesnt stop the pain(as much as the scoobies try to make themselves belive that demons cant feel any emotions its just not true,but she hadnt been foolish enough to ever try to convince them of that) But she hadnt been looking forward to all the things that came with being human, well mortal at any rate, she'd given her humanity up over 1,100 years ago and trapped in a mortal form did not a human make(another thing she hadnt shared with the scoobies, just because she says what she thinks doesnt mean she's incapable of keeping a secret) But her form was above all things *mortal* which means she would have grown old, she would have died, gotten sick(she still remembers how awful she'd felt when she'd caught the flu from willow... not something she *ever* wanted to go thru again) and not to mention the numerous times she'd gotten injured helping. No she's much happier being a demon again.  
  
The girl across from her gives a tiny smile in thanks for the womans attempts to be friendly and listen to her rant about her boy problems... and also for the free coffee and chocolate covered biscotti that she'd provided.   
  
Chloe tugged at the tiny silver chain to the neclace that her companion had slipped around her neck, she'd said that it'd been her good luck charm and that she looked like she had needed it. A very odd thing to do for someone these days, give a stranger a peice of obviously antique jewelry to make them feel better. She'd had to push down the instant mistrust that had arisen from such a thing... the only person who she'd known that recieved expensive gifts for no reason had been Clark Kent and im not going to think of him, so i just accepted the gift and the company. What could it hurt? Im not in Smallville, so she cant possibly be one of the psycho meteor mutants,(for some reason mostly end up trying to kill *me*) and she looks quite harmless.   
  
"So tell me what happend with this farmboy of yours?"   
  
The blond woman smiles again, and she's slightly creeped out by it, any normal person would have stopped trying to get her to talk about her problems a long time ago... But she'd noticed the slightly far away and sad look that she'd had a few minutes ago and figures that she'd been hurt and wanted a little girl bonding... maybe trying to help someone else thru what she'd gone through. and hmmm that might make an interesting idea for a story... but anyways back to the present. She smiles back at the older blond with one of her quirky smiles.  
  
"So Anya?" gives questioning look by quirking her eyebrow and the woman nodds. "I'm very sorry for the lousy company and the broody attitude, it's so not me"(which is true, broodiness is generally not in chloe's nature, but she'd had to suffer her first day of her internship at 'The Daily Planet ' and her feet where killing her from all her little trips to fetch coffee, donuts, and replacements ink containers for the printer, and other such chores and she'd only left smallville two days after the dance managing to avoid Clark completly what with all the packing she still had to do... and with a few pleading looks had gotten her wonderful dad to make excuses for her when he tried to call... so she hadnt really *had* time to think about Clark till now) "i just got to town a few days ago and today was just tiring, exciting yes, but very very tiring... and i think i just might stay in this chair till tomarrow" wiggles down into the soft cushion and lets out a small sigh.   
  
Anya gives an encouraging look and waits for her to continue. "Okay so you want to know about my problems? Allright my problem is Clark Kent, All American Farmboy, i swear the big lug has no common sense. I told him that if he left me at that dance that i'd never forgive him. So what does he do? He runs after pretty pretty princess the second he finds out that theyre's a tornado, because *maybe* she *could be* in danger!" the now irate girl digs her short nails into the fabric of the plush armchair.   
  
Chloe bites her lip and relaxes.. Lana *had* been out in the storm... but she'd been found later by the roadside of bakers field uncosious with only a few scratches and a concussion... nothing the girl hadnt been thru before... and when was being *just* concussed considered not a big thing? She'd hate to think of how accustomed Lex was to being knocked out by now... She shakes her head and snaps out of her musing. Anya was now speaking to her and it was just rude to space out on someone who'd been so nice.  
  
"So he hurt you because of another girl?"   
  
Chloe tilts her head in thought "Well sort of... Clark has always been obsessed with Lana Lang... even way back before i'd ever known him... But he never really made any real attempts to get her... which was sort of annoying with me being his best friend and having to watch him practically stalk her every single day... when Lana or Lex Luthor get anywhere near him clark ignores everyone else." Chloe shrugged and looked down at her coffee with sad eyes.   
  
All of this Anya could empathize with... Xander had practicaly ignored her presence when he'd been with his friends... except when she'd said anything he considered inapropriate or inbarrasing... and then he'd try to hurry the conversation along so they could leave(none of the scoobies had given her intellegence much thought... although she suspected that spike and maybe even tara had noticed more than they'd clued the others in on... she hadn't really felt comfortable with the scoobies... not really... they'd never really trusted her completely. and besides she never felt the need to filter what she said to others. it wasted time and energy trying to hint to what you were trying to say without actually saying it... and it was fun too of course.)  
  
Anya sits back in her seat... this wish is finally moving along... and then she'd have given vengence to this poor girl and she could go home... well after one last stop in a tiny town in South Dakota.. but she allready knew that that'd be an easy job... another wife cheated on by her 50-something year old husband... those jobs never took long... and the results were often quite amusing...   
  
But the girl was still looking quite depressed... so she decided she'd move things along... give a tiny push... "So if you could do anything to him you wanted... wish for anything what would it be?" Leans forward with her arm on the small cafe table and supports her face with the palm of her hand and waits for everything to fall into place.   
  
Chloe stops and thinks the question over, tiny furrow between her eyebrows... "Well Clark is my friend, and thats mainly why im so hurt by this... Its not right to be treated as a colsolation prize... the second that Lana comes into the picture he goes bounding off leaving me in the middle of a crowded gym in a pink gown.. and i dont wear pink... *ever*. And i just wanna hurt him and to him feel what i did... and i know its wrong because thats not the right thing to do... because he is... was my best friend however he seems to have replaced me with Lex... and *what* is it with Clark and people with names with the letters 'LL' anyways?!" she hits the arm of the chair and lets out a frustrated growl. " i love him... cant help that... i wish to just *not* care about him anymore... and... and i..." trails off and bites the lower corner of her lip. She smiles but there's no humor or cheer in it... just sadness... and it shows how tired she is of fighting for something she cant have.  
  
Chloe wipes the corner of her left eye, the tips of her fingers glisten in the light from the lamp in the corner, her eyes flash for a second. She *hates* crying, and it doesnt happen often. Fingers sweep below her eyes to make sure that that was all that was left and her jaw is clenched. "Fine im gonna do the angsty teen routine and rant a little now"   
  
"And i wish that Clark spends his life chasing after the ohh so fabulous 'LL' and never wins their heart. I hope that they grow to dislike or even hate each other... Thats what i wish. All of it!"   
  
Chloe sits back and releases the breath she'd let out... 'guess venting really does make you feel better sometimes'... and looked back to the girl that had been quiet the whole time. The womans head was bowed and Chloe made a move to touch her arm. "An.. Anya's head snapped up. Chloe's hand hovered frozen and she gasped.  
  
Where once smooth pale skin had been now purple-red vein's protruded. Her eyes were now pitch black. Anya gave an amused smile and granted the wish.   
  
"Done".  
  
And the world tilted spun around and everything surrounding Chloe was bright and burning.  
  
And the world was white.   
  
Chloe squinted her eyes to focus, blinked a few times and found the seat across from her empty. Looked around the coffee shop found everything else exactly as it had been two minutes ago(minus Anya of course). Customers were in line ordering cafe mocha's and cappuccino's others chatted away quietly with the people seated at their tables.   
  
She grabbed her messenger bag, and her cup of coffee as she stood. Took a gulp,choked and nearly spit it out, it was now ice cold and very bitter. Raised the mug again and this time swirled it around her tounge. Put it back down, threw down two dollars as a tip, and slung the strap of her bag over her head. Time to go, she'd have to be up early in the morning and her Uncles family were morning people.   
  
Pushed the door open and walked away toying with the chain of the pendant once again. Shaking her head at the strangeness of her life.   
  
'And i thought things were only this weird in Smallville'.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Clark and Lana never got together... Clark and I didnt either. Funny but after that day... it still hurt but i didnt love him anymore. Lana and Clark arent friends. He still watches her the same way he always has... but any feelings Lana had for Clark seemed to have been moved to Pete of all people. But i never actually hated Lana... She's a sweet person and very nice... almost annoyingly so... but she and Pete make a great couple. They both seem very happy. Whats even weirder. Lex Luthor and Clark are no longer friends anymore. I dont know what happened, but it seems they really hate each other now. No matter how hard i tried to uncover that story i couldnt get anything out of them... It just seems that one day they just stopped being friends and started being enemies.. Clark and I arent very close anymore. The only person im really good friends with anymore is Pete. My dad got transfered back to Metropolis. We're living in a standard sized two bedroom apartment across from Luthor Park. I'm happy. I always was a city girl at heart. I still wear the pendant that Anya gave me. I wear it often. I dont know if what happened at the end of that day actually happened or if it was a frigment of my imagination caused by heartbreak, stress, and too little coffee... I hope it wasnt. I'm happy with my life but i'd hate to think that one little rant made by me when i was upset messed up someone else's life.  
  
  
***okay i never actually read the superman books... or watched any of the movies... i just know that Lex Luthor and Clark Kent ends up bitter enemies, Lana Lang ends up with Pete Ross(i think?) and i think Clark ends up pining after Lois Lane the same way he did thru high school with Lana. ohh well *shruggs* hope you enjoyed this. atleast a tiny bit. pretty please review. this is my first smallville or btvs fanfic. *smiles* :) 


End file.
